Unless otherwise indicated, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A battery may be used to store energy. Some batteries may be disposed after their stored energy is expended. The replacement of expended batteries with new batteries can result in undesirable waste and cost. To deal with this issue, some batteries have been created to be rechargeable. Rechargeable batteries tend to have limited use periods.